


Massage by Candlelight

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, Massage, Top Genji Shimada, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, ass worship, this is an older kinktober prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Genji rubbed his hands together, the aroma of lavender and vanilla giving the room an intimate feeling. The candles he had insisted on also helped. Nothing like soft candlelight to set a sexy mood. Genji hummed and set his hands down on Jesse’s back, his whole body bare for the massage Genji had offered.





	Massage by Candlelight

Genji rubbed his hands together, the aroma of lavender and vanilla giving the room an intimate feeling. The candles he had insisted on also helped. Nothing like soft candlelight to set a sexy mood. Genji hummed and set his hands down on Jesse’s back, his whole body bare for the massage Genji had offered. Jesse had been tense when he got home from work that day, stress from a busy week of business meetings and lots of important appointments keeping him from relaxing until now. 

Genji had quickly made arrangements for some calming activities, and also some more…Sensual activities. They just went hand in hand. Genji rubbed Jesse’s shoulders, a long groan leaving his husband as he worked his palms and fingers against the tight muscles there.

“Ooooooh yeah…That’s good…” Jesse mumbled into the pillow, Genji grinning and leaning over to whisper by his ear.

“Oh, just you wait. I’ll have you nice and pliant for me real soon.”

“Mmm, sounds mighty fine to me.”

Genji smirked, moving his hands lower after a minute and scooting down to sit on Jesse’s ass. The oils were making his tan skin shine prettily in the light, and Genji found himself staring at the many divots and muscles showing on his husband’s back. He kept his hands above Jesse’s waist though--for the moment--reaching up to rub his arms and flatten his own chest to the cowboy’s back. If he grinded his hips down as he did so, well, that was completely by accident. 

Jesse grunted softly, though he didn’t do much else. Genji huffed quietly to himself, sitting back up and turning around to face Jesse’s legs. He worked on them for a while, slowly moving his way up from calf to thigh. And then there was what Genji truly wanted to rub. Best for last, and all that. Shifting back to straddle Jesse’s thighs, his hands went up and shamelessly groped at the cowboy’s ass. Jesse finally made another noise at that, head turning to glance at Genji over his shoulder. Genji who was shooting him a coquettish grin with hooded eyes.

“Something the matter, Jesse?” He purred less than innocently, palms rubbing over Jesse’s ass in soothing circles.

“I thought this was supposed to be a massage, not gropin’ and bein’ all sneaky.” Jesse hummed, though there was a playful hint to his voice.

“Massages are just professional grope sessions and we all know it. You get naked for a stranger that rubs you up for an hour. That’s just straight up scandal.” Genji shrugged, pulling a muffled laugh from Jesse.

“But, at least I’m not a stranger, and I’m not exactly hiding my motives.” He continued, eyes drifting down to those perfectly rounded cheeks, fingers making little indents in the giving muscle. 

“Your ass is so perfect. I have literally spent hours giving it attention and I could spend hours more on it.”

A dreamy sigh, followed by a naughty finger slipping between Jesse’s ass cheeks and gently running down. The cowboy had gone still under him, Genji grinning and leaning down to press kisses to the dimples just above his butt.

“You’re always so giving to me, but I also like returning the favour. You just make the prettiest sounds when I have you on my fingers. And you take them so well.”

That finger going lower and rubbing tiny circles over the tight ring of muscle. Genji pressed just the tip of his finger in, Jesse’s breath hitching, head buried in his arms.

“Jesse…”

“Mmh…?”

Strangled and low, Genji grinning wickedly.

“Is it good? Because I know I’m feeling good.” He crooned, low and breathy as he bit lightly at one of Jesse’s ass cheeks. Pulled one to the side to watch his finger sink in to the second knuckle. So pretty.

“Y-yeah…”

“Yeah, what~?”

“It’s good—Shit…” Jesse cursed, Genji teasing in a second finger and slowly beginning to thrust them. 

He probed around for his husband’s sweet spot, his smirk showing a hint of teeth when Jesse cursed again, body jolting slightly. His fists curled tighter, his back tensing again before Genji slowly coaxed it to relax once more with circular motions.

“You like that, hm? Your pretty ass taking me so well, so perfect.” Genji murmured, moving his hips up so his crotch aligned as best he could get it against Jesse’s ass. 

The cowboy moaned softly as Genji pressed his hips down, moving his fingers at the same time, constantly brushing against his prostate. Genji kissed as much skin as he could reach, leaving little bites and hickeys along Jesse’s back as he grinded against him and added a third finger. Jesse was panting by then, hips angled up and back. 

Genji grinned, trailing his free hand down and across Jesse’s abdomen to grasp at his length, thick and heavy with desire. Rubbed up and down at a maddeningly slow pace. Knowing what Jesse wanted but waiting for what he wanted.

“Ask me nicely, and I’ll let you cum.” Genji purred, swirling his thumb over the tip and smearing the pearly liquid there. Another breathless sound, Jesse turning his head again, cheeks flushed and face sporting a slight sheen of sweat.

“Please, darlin’…You’ve teased enough…Please…” Jesse panted, tone desperate in a way only Genji could make it. That made him smile again.

“Mm, so nice for me.”

The hand on Jesse’s length sped up, the fingers still inside pumping and rubbing against that sweet spot. Jesse let out a beautiful keen, Genji’s own breath picking up as he worked his husband to completion. With a groan as his indicator to stop, Genji gently pulled out and rolled Jesse over, wiping his hands carelessly on the already soiled sheets and sitting on the cowboy’s stomach.

“You feeling better now?” He murmured, nuzzling their noses together and pressing featherlight kisses to Jesse’s cheeks and lips.

“Mm, much…”

“Good. You need any water or anything?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thank you, hon.”

“Mkay. Get some sleep then, you’ve earned it this week.”

“Wait, what about you? I can’t be leavin’ you outta the fun.” Jesse told him, making a move to sit up but getting pushed back gently by Genji.

“I’ll jack off later, don’t you worry. Just relax. Tonight is about you.”

Jesse smiled softly, Genji returning it before slotting their lips together for a kiss. They made out for a few moments, then Genji moved off of his husband and tugged the blankets over him.

“Sleep well, Jess. Love you.” Genji hummed, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s forehead.

“Love you too, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
